


Barista z piekła rodem

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee, F/M, Humor, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starbucks, Tumblr Prompt, brak bety
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Jess i Sam ignorują swoje tatuaże.Dopóki pewnego ponurego popołudnia nie odwiedzają Starbucksa.[Soulmate AU, w którym na nadgarstku masz wytatuowane losowe słowa, jakie wypowie przy tobie twoja bratnia dusza.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Po przerwie warto wrócić do rodzimego fandomu ;)
> 
> prompt z tumblra autorstwa virgno:  
> "Soulmate au where instead of having the first thing they say tattooed on each other, they instead have a random sentence tattooed that that person will say around them. And so you know it’s not just a coincidence when they say it, the tattoo stings and fades away. "

Jessica Moore jest inteligentna, bystra i piękna. Studiuje prawo, tak jak i Sam, uczy się hiszpańskiego i francuskiego, a w wolnych czasie biega i Sam uwielbia biegać z nią chociażby tylko po to, żeby patrzeć na jej rozwiane włosy i zarumienione policzki. Nie ma wątpliwości, że jest w niej zakochany i nie ma wątpliwości, że chciałby spędzić z nią resztę swojego życia.  
  
Ale Jessica nie jest jego bratnią duszą, a Sam nie jest jej. Przynajmniej na razie tego nie wiedzą, bo wyraźne czarne tatuaże nadal tkwią na ich nadgarstkach. Na tatuaż Jessici składają się ozdobne litery z wieloma zawijasami, a ich treść głosi ni mniej ni więcej co “Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez czekolady i wina”.   
  
 Za to Sam został obdarowany koślawym i niezbyt estetycznym napisem, który mówi “Umiem czytać i tu pisze, że rachunek wynosi dokładnie pięć dolców i trzydzieści pięć centów”. Młody Winchester ma tylko nadzieję, że jego bratnia dusza nie jest gburem trzeciego stopnia i nie pracuje w sklepie dla dorosłych, bo czuje, że jeśli któreś z tych przypuszczeń okaże się prawdą, skoczy z mostu.  
  
Jest siedemnasta, a Jessica i Sam stoją w kolejce w Starbucksie. Normalnie nie weszliby do akurat tego sklepu (przynajmniej Sam, bo Jess kocha Starbucksa i wydaje na starbucksowe kawy krocie), ale są przemarznięci i pilnie potrzebują czegoś ciepłego, a że na dworze coraz mocniej pada, nie mieli innego wyjścia.   
  
Przed nimi jest jeszcze tylko jakiś łysy biznesmen i grupka nastolatków, ale stojący za ladą barista, niewiele starszy od Sama, wygląda na jednocześnie znudzonego i zirytowanego, więc obsługa klientów nie wychodzi mu za dobrze.  
  
\- Zamawiałem latte bez cukru, a to jest z cukrem - zauważa jeden z dzieciaków, na oko piętnastoletni, kiedy blondwłosy barista podaje mu tekturowy kubek. Mężczyzna zerka na niego groźnie, kieruje wzrok na kawę, po czym wzrusza ramionami.  
  
\- Trudno. - Rzuca krótko i przeciąga po drewnianej ladzie kolorową ścierką. Nastolatek mruga parokrotnie i spogląda na swoich przyjaciół; nie wygląda na zbyt pewnego siebie, ale koledzy zachęcają go do działania, więc odchrząkuje i obraca się do baristy.  
  
\- Zapłaciłem za latte bez cukru. Czy mógłby pan zm-  
  
Urywa, bo obsługujący go mężczyzna zwraca na niego ostre spojrzenie blado niebieskich oczu. - Nie, nie mógłbym.  
  
Nastolatek przez chwilę utrzymuje kontakt wzrokowy, ale w końcu odpuszcza i po paru sekundach cała grupa wychodzi. Sam i Jessica spoglądają po sobie z uniesionymi brwiami i Sam niechętnie podchodzi do lady, gdy biznesmen oddala się z małą czarną.  
  
\- Jedno espresso macchiato i jedna klasyczna gorąca czekolada - mówi głośno i wyraźnie, patrząc bariście prosto w oczy. Blondyn obrzuca jego i Jessicę mroźnym spojrzeniem i wbija zamówienie w kasę oraz odbiera od Sama pieniądze, następnie odwraca się do długiej lady pełnej kubków, toreb i ekspresów do kawy. Po dłuższej chwili podaje im tekturowe kubki z logiem Starbucksa, a oni prędko uciekają do najbliższego stolika.  
  
\- Koleś z piekła rodem - szepcze Jessica zza krawędzi kubka, rzucając nawiedzonemu bariście ukradkowe spojrzenie. Winchester śmieje się pod nosem, ale prawda jest taka, że zgadza się z nią stuprocentowo - ten barista właśnie wskoczył na pierwsze miejsce na podium najgorszych baristów, jakich spotkał.  
  
Przez chwilę w milczeniu popijają swoje napoje, ale wkrótce Jessica rzuca coś o nowym profesorze na uniwersytecie i zagłębiają się w rozmowę. Parę metrów od nich kolejka rośnie i maleje, za wielkim oknem pada deszcz, a z głośników lecą Stonesi i Sam czuje się rozluźniony, co w ostatnim czasie - erze sesji - zdarza się niesłychanie rzadko. Komentuje nową śmieszną sukienkę przyjaciółki Jess, która pokazuje mu jej zdjęcie na telefonie i oboje wybuchają radosnym śmiechem, kiedy od strony lady dochodzi ich gniewny głos baristy:  
  
\- Nie, nie ma pan racji, proszę to jeszcze raz przeliczyć - mówi to do jakiegoś pedantycznie ubranego trzydziestolatka, który w jednej dłoni dzierży kubek, a w drugiej portfel - i obaj patrzą to na rachunek, to na siebie nawzajem. Pedancik kręci głową, więc Sam macha ręką, na powrót skupiając swoją uwagę na Jessice.   
  
\- Nie dałbym za ten kawałek szmaty dolara - wyznaje, patrząc na okropnie kolorową kieckę na ekranie smartfona. - Te kolory są ohydne, nie trzeba być znawcą, żeby widzieć jak bardzo do siebie nie pasują.  
  
Jess potrząsa głową z politowaniem. - To ostatni krzyk mody.  
  
Sam chce odpowiedzieć, że on już wie jaki krzyk, ale barista znowu odzywa się donośnie i Winchester sztywnieje, słysząc go.  
  
\- Umiem czytać i tu pisze, że rachunek wynosi dokładnie pięć dolców i trzydzieści pięć centów - rzuca, machając rękami.   
  
Sam czuje ukłucie na lewym nadgarstku, więc szybko podwija rękaw bluzy i spogląda na swoją rękę.  
  
Krzywe czarne litery rozmywają się jak pod wpływem wody, wnikając w skórę. Chłopak obserwuje to jak zahipnotyzowany, niezdolny do odwrócenia głowy, dopóki tatuaż całkiem nie znika, a kiedy to robi, widzi delikatny uśmiech Jessici, która wciąż patrzy na jego nadgarstek.  
  
\- A więc tutaj jest twoja zagubiona bratnia dusza - stwierdza prawie szeptem i zerka na niego. Sam nadal jest w szoku, otwiera usta, ale nie może nic powiedzieć, a Jess ujmuje jego dłoń swoją mniejszą i cieplejszą.  
  
\- Hej, uśmiechnij się trochę - mówi głośniej, głaszcząc kciukiem wierzch jego dłoni. - Będzie w porządku.  
  
\- Jess, ja…  
  
\- W porządku - dziewczyna mruga do niego i choć Sam widzi cień smutku na jej twarzy, czuje ulgę. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie poznanie swojej bratniej duszy, cholera, to nie taka miała być jego bratnia dusza, ale przynajmniej Jess go rozumie. Jess zawsze go rozumie.  
  
\- Dziękuję - szepcze i nachyla się nad stołem, żeby złożyć miękki pocałunek na jej policzku. Nie umie zmusić się do pocałowania ją w usta - teraz wydaje się to takie abstrakcyjne i niepoprawne. Kiedy wraca na miejsce, spogląda w stronę baristy. Blondyn nadal jest wkurzony, choć natrętny klient już odszedł, nadal miota dookoła piorunami, lecz od razu wydaje się Samowi bardziej sympatyczny. Chłopak ogląda dokładnie każdy fragment jego twarzy, każdą widoczną z tej odległości zmarszczkę i niesforną fryzurę, o wiele krótszą od jego własnej. Wytęża wzrok i może przeczytać imię z jego plakietki, imię, które wcześniej zignorował.  
  
Jego bratnia dusza ma na imię Lucyfer.  
  
Sam uśmiecha się z rozbawieniem i nabiera powietrza w płuca. Będzie w porządku.  
  
Ma tylko nadzieję, że Lucyfer prywatnie nie jest takim gburem. Najbliższy most znajduje się dopiero pięć mil od miasta.  
  
  



End file.
